1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing rod holder. In particular the present invention provides apparatus to hold a fishing rod where the fishing rod can be quickly and easily removed from the rod holder in the event of a fish taking the bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While fishing is a popular pastime a substantial amount of time is spent by the fisherman holding the fishing rod in a motionless upright position, watching the end of the fishing rod and line for a telltale sign of a fish taking the bait. Holding a fishing rod in this manor for long periods of time can be tiresome. To ease the fatigue, fishermen fishing from a riverbank or a shoreline have used various methods of supporting a fishing rod. These methods include a twig, with a top “V” branch, stuck in the bank over which the rod is inclined or even inclining the rod over a log, tackle box or rock.
Numerous attempts have been developed using tripods to replace the branch or stick such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,089,307; 2,438,388; 3,431,670; 3,636,649; 4,086,716 and 6,128,848.
Other efforts have been directed to fishing rod holders formed of bent rods. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,157; 3,956,846; D315,012; D448,446; D448,447; D471,952 and 6,568,122.
More complicated devices have also been proposed. Published Canadian Patent Application No. 2,118,888 is directed to a tube for holding a fishing rod. The tube pivots from an at rest position to an at ready position. Published Canadian Patent Application. No. 2,317,937 describes a fishing rod holder that allows for a gentle rod removal, so presentation of the bait allows the fish taking the bait not be disturbed. This rod holder works on a retention release mechanism, which uses springs while pivoting on a rod receptacle, which holds a rod retainer. Published Canadian Patent Application No. 2,227,702 describes a multipurpose fishing rod holder that can be used in ice fishing, from shore or a boat. The cylindrical body has a fastener to secure the rod at an angle. A protective cap is used to protect the cylindrical body, while the spike at the base of the cylinder is driven into the ice or ground. To secure this fishing rod holder to a boat a slider member is provided. Published Canadian Patent Application No. 2,187,632 describes a fishing rod holder that is worn on a belt on the hip or side of the user. A cylindrical tube opens at its top and bottom that slopes forwardly and outwardly from the hip plate supporting the fishing rod. This Hip Plate is made of thin flexible plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,087 describes a fishing rod holder pivotally mounted on a weighted container surface.
While these prior art fishing rod holders fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, most have moveable and adjustable parts, with screws, nuts and bolts, which can come loose and get lost at a great inconvenience to the fisherman. These devices also may or may not require assembly that further adds to the inconvenience to the fisherman, who just wants to fish.